una eventualidad
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: Suponía, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. [YamaSora]
Un pequeño OS que se originó del intento de hacer un drabble para compartir el el Topic Sorato, del Foro Proyecto 1-8.

La idea era escribir un pequeño drabble en base a una palabra, yo escogí esta:

 _Komorebi - rayos de sol que se filtran entre los árboles._

No estoy especialmente feliz con el final. :v

 **Disclaimer: Lo usual.**

* * *

 **"Una Eventualidad"**

 **(Suponía, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.)**

* * *

 **.**

 _«Komorebi.»_

La palabra dio unas vueltas en su cabeza antes de desvanecerse. De igual forma, Yamato no quito la vista del suelo—precisamente de los pequeños lugares donde caía la luz que se filtraba por entre los árboles que bordeaban el camino del parque. _Eso_ , ver como los rayos del sol se abrían paso entre el follaje de los árboles, era algo que le permitía relajarse.

Ahora no.

A su lado, Sora caminaba con el ceño fruncido. Así había salido de la escuela; con una expresión de pocos amigos que pareciera había estado ahí desde siempre. Vagamente, recordaba a Taichi darle una palmada en el hombro antes de alejarse corriendo al terminar las clases, con el eco de sus palabras de aliento desvaneciéndose para cuando Sora llegó a su lado.

Le deseó buena suerte; Yamato estaba empezando a pensar que en serio la necesitaría.

Unos pasos más y Sora se detuvo; él alcanzó a darse la vuelta a tiempo de verla cubrir una mueca de dolor con sus manos. Solo entonces, Yamato pensó que quizás había malinterpretado; quizás, no era molestia lo que la pelirroja trataba de ocultar.

―Sora.

Su voz, claramente, le dejó saber lo que vendría, porque ella se apresuró a agitar su cabeza en negación.

―Estoy bien ―dijo, dando un profundo respiro antes de quitar las manos de su rostro; y si ella pensó que no podía notar el esfuerzo que hacía para ocultar su dolor, se equivocaba.

―No me mientas ―dijo Yamato, sereno, y se acercó la poca distancia que su abrupta detención había generado entre ellos.

Sora desvió su mirada al piso; él se preguntó, si las figuras que hacía la luz filtrándose por entre los arboles le ocasionaba algo―como a él. Entonces su atención fue atraída por la forma en que Sora empuñaba sus manos, presionándolas contra su vientre.

Y una idea se formó en su cabeza.

―Sora ―murmuró, sintiendo como la punta de sus orejas ardían; esto, lo que vendría, sería embarazoso―. Sora, si estás mal del estómago…

―¡No! ―la sorpresa en su rostro y la rapidez con la que cortó su oración lo dejaron algo descolocado; Sora continuó en un tono más bajo―: No es eso, nada de eso ―hizo una pausa, y ahora era ella la que se ruborizaba―. Nada de eso…

―Entonces ―comenzó, dejando que una de sus manos rozara, con la punta de sus dedos, las de ella―, ¿qué te duele?

Su novia, pensó, jamás había estado tan abochornada como la veía ahora; su curiosidad se disparó, así como su preocupación. Ella agitó su cabeza, sus hombros temblaron ligeramente, y luego terminó de cerrar la distancia que los separaba y presionó su frente contra su hombro.

―Es… difícil…

Yamato no quería presionarla en explicar algo que no quisiera; se lo hizo saber, y tras una sonrisa, le dio una alternativa a como habían planeado pasar esa tarde.

Con el aniversario de su primer año de noviazgo a la vuelta de la esquina, ambos estaban pasando por un periodo de tiempo donde, mientras más horas al día estuvieran juntos, mejor. Pero no se había dado la oportunidad, estás últimas semanas habían sido atareadas tanto para él como para ella. Y ahora que tenían el tiempo, Yamato no iba a imponer su inicial idea de pasear por el parque si Sora iba a estar sufriendo dolores.

Aunque fueran por motivos desconocidos para él.

―Si quieres te llevo a casa. Podemos reprogramar esta cita.

Sora rio levemente, con el rostro aún oculto en su pecho, pero fue suficiente para él.

―Si me das unos minutos ―dijo, alzando el rostro, pero hasta ahí llegó con su idea.

Sin terminar, la expresión de la pelirroja cambió, su rostro se contrajo en dolor, claramente mayor a lo que sintió momentos atrás, considerando el jadeo que escapó de su labios y la mano que ahora apretaba su antebrazo con fuerza.

No, Yamato decidió, no le daría minutos, la llevaría a casa ahora.

 **.**

Él siguió instrucciones.

Al llegar a la residencia Takenouchi, Sora fue directo a su habitación, dejando a Yamato con la petición de un vaso con agua. Y luego de dejar su bolso junto a un sofá, fue directo a la cocina en busca de ese vaso con agua.

Se encontró con Sora al girarse sobre sus talones, luego de llenar el vaso, y la miró con algo de sorpresa al verla tragar dos tabletas que solo pudo asumir eran para el dolor.

―¿Estarás bien con eso?

Sora parpadeó un par de veces, luego se encogió de hombros; terminó de beber el agua y enjuagó el vaso, dejándolo a secar.

―Debería.

No era la respuesta que esperaba, se debió notar en su expresión, porque su novia sonrió algo resignada y de la mano lo llevó al living; ambos se dejaron caer sobre el sofá. Sora tomó un profundo respiró, dejando ir más que solo aire al exhalar; apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y Yamato se removió un poco en su lugar para que no le fuera tan incómoda la posición a ambos.

No dejó de notar la forma en que Sora seguía presionando su mano libre contra el vientre.

―¿Aún te duele?

―Ninguna medicina es instantánea, Yamato ―rompiendo la comodidad, brevemente, Sora se inclinó hasta besar su mejilla, después retomó su lugar.

―Un beso no responde mi pregunta, Sora ―dijo, ni aliviaba su preocupación, quiso agregar; verla como apretaba la mandíbula, sentir como apretaba su mano, no le gustaba saberse incapaz de aliviar su malestar, aunque no supiera qué ocasionaba dicho malestar.

Sora suspiró.

―Sí, aún duele, pero no es nada alarmante ―dijo, sonriendo con sinceridad, aunque con una mínima expresión―. No es algo nuevo, ya me acostumbré; es solo que hoy me tomó por sorpresa.

Esa respuesta tampoco la esperó.

―¿Desde cuándo que estás con estos dolores?

Y qué tan lastimoso debió sonar, para que Sora se alejara y le diera esa mirada de shock que dirigía a su persona ahora. Mucho, seguramente.

Sonriéndole con ternura, y para el alivio de Yamato, sin ápices de dolor por ahora, Sora llevó su mano libre hasta su mejilla; de repente Yamato se sintió un niño que no estaba entendiendo temas de adultos.

Pero Sora no haría lo que hacían los adultos, y dándole un apretón a su mano, murmuró que buscaba una forma de explicar; una forma que les ahorrara el bochorno a ambos.

Ese fue su primer indicio, tal vez no era necesario saber.

―Esto ocurre todos los meses ―aventuró Sora, mejillas sonrosadas y apretando su mano ahora por motivos diferentes; el dolor regresó entonces porque ella mordió su labio antes de continuar―, solo por un par de días.

El pequeño lapso de tiempo, donde Sora hizo una pausa, bastó para Yamato; ahora, ahora _entendía_ lo que ocasionaba dolor a su novia, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para no soltar su mano como si le quemara.

―Oh.

―Sé que esto debe ser muy incómodo para ti.

―Algo ―dijo, sonriendo apenado.

―Y no es necesario que te quedes, estaré bien.

Yamato la miró sorprendido ante eso, alzando las cejas porque en serio no creía que Sora pensara así… ¿de él? No, seguramente escuchó mal. Pero ella lo miraba con seriedad y eso lo dejó sin palabras por largos segundos.

―Sora ―dijo―, ¿cómo crees que podría dejarte sola ahora? ¿Qué quiero?

―No creo que quieras, pero no es algo…

No dejó que terminara esa oración.

―Solo dime cómo puedo ayudarte.

Sora tardó unos minutos en dejar de ser testaruda, pero al final cedió; con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y la mirada fija en su regazo, le dio una última instrucción.

 **.**

Compresas calientes.

Yamato no se explica cómo no se le ocurrió eso para ayudarla a disminuir el dolor, por lo menos, hasta que la medicina que tomó surtiera efecto. Compresa en mano, regresó con su novia, encontrándola recostada en el sofá. Y de no ser por la forma esporádica que apretaba sus manos, pensaría que estaba descansando tranquila.

Optó por sentarse en el piso, para no incomodarla, y luego de hacer que removiera sus manos, presionó la compresa caliente contra su vientre.

Ella sonrió.

―¿Mejor?

―Mmm, sí.

―Pasas por esto… ¿todos los meses? ―la pregunta surgió de mera curiosidad, querer saber cómo, si esto era algo relativamente habitual, no lo había notado antes.

―No… todos los meses. Y no así de fuerte ―una pausa, era obvio que la charla no era algo que ella, ni él de hecho, esperaba tener ese día―, pero como te dije, no lo esperé. Usualmente estoy preparada.

Oh, definitivamente hoy había aprendido más de lo que jamás creyó acerca de Sora.

―Bueno, si necesitas… digo, la próxima vez…

Dios, ni siquiera podía terminar de hablar sin sentir ganas de ocultar su rostro; Sora rio un poco, cogiendo su mano, y dándole una mirada que hablaba en demasía. Él suspiró con algo de alivio, y besó su mano.

―Gracias, Yamato…

Porque, obviamente, ella le entendió a la perfección.

 **.**

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Bueno, eso. Espero les haya gustado. ¡Y gracias por leer!


End file.
